Cherry Blossom Weather
by kyoraku08
Summary: Unohana is seen as the nicest person in the Gotei 13, but even her used to have a dark side. How do her two sides mix together nowadays? Based on "Sakura Biyori" by Mai Hoshimura.


This one was based on **Sakura Biyori** by **Mai Hoshimura**, another beautiful song used in the Bleach anime. It was used as the tenth anime ending theme. It was sung by **Aya Hisakawa** (Retsu Unohana's voice actress) in Concept Covers.

This scene happens after Ichigo's fight against Kenpachi.

* * *

_Cherry Blossom Weather_

_by Retsu Unohana_

* * *

_"Re-chan! Re-chan!" The little pink-haired girl shouted for me, as she barged into my office. Her clothes and skin were covered in blood. I couldn't detect any wounds on her, though. That blood wasn't hers. "Please, Re-chan! Help Ken-chan!"_

_I felt my eyes widening. Little Yachiru only used that name for one person. I followed her out of my office. She swiftly led me into a room where Iemura-sanseki was aleady starting procedures. With a motion of my hand, I told him I was taking over._

_How old were you when we first met? Sixteen? No, less... You didn't look like sixteen. Then again, considering how we age here in Soul Society, you were probably actually far older than that. Let's just say sixteen then... Sixteen, so young... and you immediately made me fall into a thousand-year long love, under those cherry blossoms that fell slowly._

_Cherry blossoms? My mind gets fuzzy sometimes... Were they really cherry blossoms?_

_The steep hill I ran through wanting to see you... I finally found you, sitting there, waiting for me. If we met there again today, I'm sure our shadows would remain unchanged. Going forward, towards one another... You, me and the cherry blossom weather that kept on returning after being swayed by the wind. _

_We went on and on, until I fell asleep. As I woke up, as if I had finally emerged from a long dream, the sky I looked up at was pink._

_Pink... but why do I keep getting flashes of crimson when I remember those days?_

_"Re-chan!" The little girl kept calling me from time to time, while I healed her father figure. "Is he gonna be alright?"_

_I loved you since that day. I loved you who created a colorful smile, who created a soft spot on me, one I didn't knew about before. I remember our silent promise beneath the cherry blossoms. Let's come here tomorrow, let's come here next week, next year... Our eyes made that promise so many times, yet all of them are still unfulfilled to this day..._

_Are you dreaming right now, Kenpachi Zaraki? Of you and me? Of that returning cherry blossom weather being swayed by the wind? Are you looking at it from somewhere? That same red sky from that day..._

_Red? Why did I think of red? Wasn't it pink?_

_The footsteps left in the days I chased after you, the one who made me so happy, are treasures more important than anything else. The day you returned, after I searched for you for so long was a blessing. _

_"What do you want?" Kirinji questioned me all those years ago._

_"Teach me." _

_"Why?"_

_"So that I won't lose him, when we meet once again."_

_The wind swayed you to return to me. And as I expected, it brought back the cherry blossom weather along with you. But I won't lose you, my blessing. Not until we fulfill our promises one day._

_"Yachiru..." He called as soon as I finished the healing procedure. I immediately felt that urge to step forward towards him._

_"I'm here, Ken-chan! You did great! You won!" The pink-haired girl quickly chirped, before I could do anything. The unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up, as I turn around. With the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead towards the day we'll see the pink sky together._

_Hmm?_

_Why are my hands covered... in cherry blossoms?_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** It was fun twisting a song that speaks of such a beautiful love into the distorted memories of Retsu's time as "Yachiru" who she tries to repress since her personality change. It makes me want to write her past, so we can learn how she moved from her bloody days to her "cherry blossom" days._


End file.
